Crise terminée
by Asrial
Summary: une "Et si" ou Loki ne jete pas Tony par la fenètre lorsqu'ils discutent avant la fin du film et où Loki accepte le verre de Tony. IronFrost


Crise terminée !

(et oui ! Deux one shot en une journée ! (et peut-être encore une avant 17h sait-on jamais). Vous savez ce que ca veux dire ? Ca veut dire que je suis retournée à mon ancien poste ! YOUHOUU !)

####################################

"- Tu es sur Rodolphe ? Tu ne veux pas boire un verre ?"

Loki jeta un regard noir à l'ingénieur.

A l'extérieur de la tour, les chitauris semblaient parfaitement se débrouiller contre les Avengers et les quelques humains qui tentaient de les contrôler.

Un lourd tressaillement lui échappa.

Quoi qu'il se passe à présent, il serait gagnant.

Si les chitauris vainquaient, il gagnerait la terre, une couronne et pourrait prouver qu'il pouvait être un bon roi. Il n'avait finalement rien contre les mortels. Une fois qu'il aurait écrasé la résistance, il comptait bien les mener en douceur vers un nouvel âge d'or et les protéger d'eux même.

Si les Avengers gagnaient, il serait libéré de Thanos un peu plus tôt que prévu et les derniers filaments de contrôle que le titan avait sur lui seraient arrachés. Ils étaient tellement gros et épais que n'importe quel utilisateur de magie (aka papa Odin) les verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure dès qu'il le verrait lui.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tout allait… Bien… finalement.

"- Alors Rodolphe ?"

"- Veuillez évitez ce surnom ridicule, Anthony Stark. Je ne vous traine pas de sapin de noël malgré votre propension à illuminer la pièce ou vous êtes."

"- C'est tout mon charme naturel, ca." Sourit l'ingénieur."

"- Donnez moi donc ce verre." Renifla le dieu.

Tony servit un double scotch au dieu puis quitta le bar pour le lui donner.

"- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas une chance pour toi de gagner hein ?"

Loki prit le verre.

Il fit tourner le liquide ambré dedans un instant pour jouir de sa robe chaude puis avala une gorgée. L'alcool, bien plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait pu boire à Asgard lui coula dans la gorge comme du miel.

"- Quoi qu'il se passe, j'ai déjà gagné, Anthony Stark." Contra le dieu sans voir l'inquiétude momentanée de l'humain.

Ou ne voulant pas la voir plutôt.

Cet alcool avait vraiment un gout de revient-y !

Il engloutit le reste du verre en deux gorgées.

"- Excellent ce petit alcool, Stark. Qu'est ce donc ?"

Un peu consterné de voir son scotch de 60 ans d'âge avalé comme une sucrerie, Stark alla prendre la bouteille en cristal pour resservir le dieu.

"- Du scotch…. Je crois que t'as pas vraiment suivit les événements mon cœur. On va exterminer tes copains, fermer le portail et te renvoyer chez toi avec un coup de pied majuscule dans le fondement."

Loki tendit son verre vide à l'ingénieur puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait les pattes molles tout d'un coup. Sans doute le contre coup de tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis des semaines sans pouvoir se reposer si manger quoique ce soit. L'alcool était la première chose qu'il ingérait depuis des semaines.

Agacé, Stark finit son verre puis les resservit tous les deux avant de rejoindre le dieu sur le canapé.

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu.

Il avait attendu une agression de la part du vilain, pas cette décontraction tranquille finalement. Qu'est ce que ce malade mental avait préparé encore ?

"- Que je reste ici comme roi de Midgar ou que je retourne à Asgard dans les chaines, je serais de toute façon gagnant, Anthony Stark. J'ai 4000 ans d'habitude de la manipulation et des marchés les plus bizarres possibles. A présent, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis gagnant. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre."

Un petit hoquet lui échappa qu'il fit passer avec un nouveau verre de scotch.

Fasciné, Tony regardait le dieu boire son white spirit de 600 degrés minimum comme si c'était du jus d'orange. Ils biberonnaient à QUOI à Asgard ?

Loki posa son sceptre sur la table basse puis s'affala plus confortablement, les jambes grandes écartées. Ha c'était digne comme position, tient ! Il avait des trucs qui l'empêchait de fermer les jambes où quoi ?

Tony se frappa mentalement le crane

Non mais a quoi il pensait encore ?

D'accord, le stress avait tendance à lui faire penser beaucoup de conneries mais il y avait des limites quand même !

"- Ca va ? Confort ?"

Le regard un peu vitreux à cause de la quantité d'alcool ingérée en trop peu de temps, Loki mit un instant à répondre.

"- Mmm… pas trop mal… Mais ca ne vaut pas le canapé de mes appartements."

Un voile de nostalgie passa sur le visage du dieu.

"- Personne t'empêche de rentrer chez toi, Rodolphe."

"- Je n'ai plus de chez moi, Anthony Stark." Soupira doucement le dieu imbibé. "Si je rentrais seul à Asgard, on me jetterais des cailloux avant toute autre chose. On ne laisse pas les monstres entrer à Asgard après tout. Sauf s'ils sont utiles et entravés."

La rancœur triste du dieu interpella l'ingénieur.  
A l'extérieur, le combat se poursuivait avec brutalité.

Tony savait qu'il aurait du rejoindre ses camarades mais estimait plus important de tenir le dieu sous contrôle finalement. S'il était aussi puissant que Thor l'avait sous entendu, Tony ne voulait pas voir comment ils se battraient face à de la magie.

"- Avec les conneries que tu fais ici, j'aurais tendance à te traiter de pas mal de noms d'oiseaux, mais quand même pas monstre."

Une petite moue d'enfant boudeur passa rapidement sur les trais de l'immortel qui s'enterra un peu plus dans le canapé.

"- Mon f…Thor à du vous dire que je suis adopté non ?"

"- Il a fait référence à la chose oui…"

La rage incroyable qui brillait soudain dans les yeux du dieu fit tressaillir le mortel. Autant marcher sur des œufs. Il resservit Loki lorsqu'il lui tendit son verre vide puis se resservit à son tour.

Il allait finir par saouler complètement l'immortel à ce rythme et… et pourquoi pas finalement ? Un Loki bourré ne ferait pas de dégâts et visiblement, l'alcool avait tendance à lui délier la langue !

"- Tu devrais pas boire aussi vite, Rodolphe…"

"- Je fais ce que je veux, Stark !" Grogna le dieu.

Comment prévu, il s'envoya son verre derrière la cravate d'un coup puis exigea un autre verre que Tony lui servit.

"- Thor nous a bien dit que tu es adopté mais je vois pas en quoi ca fait de toi un monstre, hein."

"- … Thor est un abrutit mais surtout, mon frère a le cœur trop large pour son propre bien." Grommela le dieu dont les joues pâles s'ornaient à présent de deux petites plaques rouges, signe évident que l'alcool faisait son office.

Tony ne rata pas non plus l'usage du terme "frère" alors que le prince avait jusque là hurlé sur tous les tons que Thor n'était pas son frère. C'était fou que ce les gens pouvaient arriver à s'auto convaincre quand ils le voulaient. Mais grattez un peu et la vérité ressortait d'elle-même.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Rodolphe ?"

Loki soupira en dorlotant son verre. Il n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool.

Il retira ses bottes puis replia ses jambes sur le coté, posant sans complexe ses pieds sur les genoux de Stark.

Tony resta incrédule une seconde avant de se reprendre.

A cheval donné on n'en regardait pas les dents.

Le dieu semblait de plus en plus partit pour sombre dans un coma éthylique de qualité.

L'ingénieur espéra juste que Thor ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir complètement cuit son frère.

"- Je ne suis pas d'Asgard, Anthony Stark. Je suis un Jotun… Un monstre…. Un géant des glaces…Et mieux encore, juste un avorton laissé à mourir par ses parents. Odin m'a volé sur mon lit de mort alors que je n'étais qu'un nourrisson pour que je serve de pion politique…."

Une larme roula sur la joue du Jotun.

Le cœur de Tony se serra une seconde.

Il pouvait compatir avec quelqu'un qui avait un gros connard comme père. Loki en avait deux !

"- Je comprends que tu en veuilles à tes pères mais…"

"- Ha ! Mais j'ai tué Laufey ! Et devant Odin ! Je voulais juste lui prouver que j'avais choisit Asgard malgré ma naissance ! Et…Et….. Et il m'a renié…."

Les épaules du prince alcoolisées se mirent à tressauter doucement de sanglots silencieux. Tony repoussa les petits pieds fins de ses genoux pour venir prendre le dieu dans ses bras.

Ne pas penser a ce qu'il faisait… ne pas penser…ne pas penser… Trop tard.

Loki enfoui son visage dans le cou de Tony.

L'ingénieur se mordit la langue.  
Si on lui demandait plus tard ce qui lui avait prit de réconforter le type qui avait lancé une attaque contre la terre, il nierait toute implication et mettrait tout sur le dos de l'alcool.  
Même si lui était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Mais comment ne pas compatir avec le prince devant cette bouille de petit garçon blessé en même temps ! D'accord, Loki était le dieu des mensonges et un maitre manipulateur, mais avec l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang actuellement, il doutait que Loki puisse manipuler un interrupteur, alors le grand Tony Stark ? Fallait pas rire.

Et puis, Tony avait toujours eut tendance à compatir avec les gens qui avaient des pères pourris…

Le voir pleurer comme ça, le cœur tout simplement brisé….

Il lui caressa le dos.

"- Allez, Allez… Ca va aller… Tu vas voir, Vous allez rentrer à la maison avec Thor et tu pourras t'expliquer avec ton vieux. Je suis même sur que si tu expliques tout à Thor, il sera d'accord pour balancer son gros marteau dans la figure de son vieux pour le principe."

Cela attira un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres de Loki. Tony ne le vit pas mais le sentit sur la peau de son cou.

Il repoussa doucement le prince.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Le sourire lumineux que lui dédia Loki lui déversa une sourde chaleur dans le ventre

"- Oui… Merci…"

Lorsque Loki se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'ingénieur ne pu retenir un traitre gémissement de lui échapper.

Joueur, Loki réitéra.

Il était aussi prompt à s'imbiber qu'à cuver mais là, l'alcool était encore bien présent.

"- On aime ça, Anthony Stark ? Je vous croyais homme à femmes…"

"- J'aime le plaisir, pas pareil." Tenta de se dédouaner l'ingénieur avec un hoquet lorsqu'une main du prince se glissa sous son t-shirt. "Tu avais pas une conquête sur le feu, Rodolphe ?"

"- Je vous l'ai dit, Anthony Stark. Quoique je fasse à présent, je suis gagnant." Insista le dieu avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.  
Dans son oreillette, il entendait ses collègues qui semblaient avoir les choses de mieux en mieux en main. Alors quitta à les décharger de Loki qui pourrait soudain changer d'avis….

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du jotun pour l'embrasser furieusement.

Le corps souple s'écrasa contre le sien.

"- Armure…" Grogna l'humain lorsqu'un bout de peau se fut pincé deux fois entre deux plaques de métal.

Le dieu se débarrassa de son armure par magie.

Le métal chuta sur le sol à un mètre d'eux pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient avec une passion affamée qui n'avait pas de lendemain. Tony goutait son scotch sur la langue du dieu et lui trouvait un gout piquant des plus remarquables.  
A moins que ce ne soit le gout du dieu…

Peu importait.

Il repoussa frénétiquement les couches et les couches de vêtements de Loki pour chercher la peau avant de grogner. Quel besoin de porter autant de couches bon sang !

Loki lui arracha son t-shirt qu'il jeta sur le dossier du canapé.

Il chercha à l'allonger dessus mais Tony l'en empêcha.

"- Pas confort."

Loki du en convenir.

Ils allaient tomber du canapé à ce rythme et se faire mal.

Tony le repoussa le temps de se lever puis l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser encore.

Loki en profita pour retirer son manteau, puis sa veste, son torque, ses protections de poignets en cuir, ses bracelets large en or, sa sur tunique, sa tunique, sa sous tunique, son t-shirt, et sema le tout sur le long trajet jusqu'à la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le lit, ils étaient tous les deux torses nus.

Un grondement identique leurs échappa lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent.

Loki ne se souvenait plus depuis quand il n'avait pas eut quelqu'un.

C'était le moment idéal pour en profiter après tout. Bon, sa raison qui barbotait dans l'alcool semblait peu d'accord mais elle était trop loin pour qu'il l'entende. Surtout lorsqu'on lui mordillait la gorge ainsi et…. Ho par les couilles d'Odin !

Les lèvres et la langue de Tony sur son mamelon lui arrachait des petits frissons délicieux.

Le prince ouvrit la ceinture de l'humain pour le débarrasser de son pantalon puis fit de même avant de le prendre dans sa paume.

Il ne se souciait pas une seconde que Tony n'ai visiblement jamais joué au scrabble avec un autre mâle. Lui connaissait et se chargeait de guider l'humain.

"- Stark….."

Tony ne pu retenir un sourire en coin tout à fait satisfait.

Hé ! Il débutait mais le gémissement qu'il venait d'arracher au dieu était des plus satisfaisant

"- Oui, mon mignon ?"

Loki intervertit leurs positions d'un coup de reins.

Le regard brillant de passion, Loki reprit les lèvres de l'ingénieur avec une brutalité vicieuse qui les fit saigner tous les deux.

"- Hé Rodolphe…"

"- Calmez-vous, Anthony Stark…. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal." Ronronna Loki avant de s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'humain qui ouvrir de grands yeux.

Pas une seconde Tony n'avait imaginé que Loki serait passif de son plein gré et voila que…

Un gémissement ardent passa les lèvres de l'ingénieur lorsque Loki s'empala sans la moindre préparation sur lui.

"- LOKIIIII !"

Le dieu arqua le dos.

Les yeux clos, la tête renvoyée en arrière, il se mit à arpenter la colonne de chair enfoncée en lui avec une frénésie que la faim seule ne pouvait expliquer.

Tony se mordit la lèvre au sang.

La douleur lui permit de reprendre un peu son contrôle sur lui-même;

Qu'est ce qui l'avait amené là à part son insatiabilité farouche ? Tony était un jouisseur qui n'avait peur de rien.

Alors coucher avec le dieu qui était en train de détruire la terre ? Il devait être taré mais jamais il n'avait prit son pied comme ça.

Tony posa ses mains sur les hanches du dieu.

Il caressait la peau pâle et plus douce qu'aucune femme qu'il avait jamais caressé.

Un long geignement lui échappa lorsque Tony s'immobilisa soudain sur lui, encloué au plus loin sur lui, le temps de jouer des muscles autours de lui.

Le sourire perdu du dieu fit gronder l'humain qui se mit en mouvement à son tour, arrachant des petits hoquets de plaisir à chaque coup de boutoir dont il ébranlait le dieu.

"- Stark… Stark…."

Tony ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Certes, le dieu était bourré comme un coing, mais les sons qu'il parvenait à lui arracher de la gorge ne pouvait que gonfler son égo davantage encore.

Il finit par prendre le membre du dieu dans sa paume lorsqu'il se sentit arriver à sa limite.

"- Loki…. Si magnifique…."

Haletant, il pompa vigoureusement le membre majuscule jusqu'à arracher un long cri de plaisir au dieu puis s'abandonna enfin à son propre plaisir, marquant la hanche du jotun d'une longue griffure sanglante.

Loki se laissa tomber sur lui, incapable pour l'instant de les libérer tous les deux.

Tony roula immédiatement sur le flanc. Loki était TRES lourd… Comment quelqu'un de si mince pouvait-il être si lourd ? Mais comme il n'était pas humain, sans doute y avait-il une différence de densité qui…

"- Tu penses trop fort." Se plaignit Loki en jouant gentiment des muscles sur le membre encore en lui.

Tony referma la couette sur eux. Un peu de repos et ils remettraient le couvert…

Dehors ? La guerre ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ni pensaient plus.

#####################################

Eric Selvig reprit ses esprits.

"- Le Sceptre… Si nous avions le sceptre…"

Natasha le vit, oublié dans le salon.

Ou étaient Loki et Stark ?  
Pour l'instant, peu importait.

Elle sauta sur la terrasse, attrapa le sceptre puis remonta en quatrième vitesse sur le toi. Sans attendre, elle enfonça le sceptre dans la couronne de l'appareil.

Le portail se désagrégea aussitôt.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux cinq Avengers pour éliminer les aliens restant.

La seule baleine volante que les Chitauris avaient envoyés avait été éliminée très vite et sans un Loki où que ce soit pour demander des renforts à ses alliés…..

Thor se posa près d'elle, Clint crocheté par le col de la tunique puis Hulk se posa sur la terrasse après un bond majuscule. Steve était étroitement serré contre le torse de la créature.

Sans la moindre peur, Steve le remercia pour la balade.

"- Merci Hulk."

La grande chose verte eut un sourire satisfait. Il aimait quand on n'avait pas peur de lui.

Ca le détendait.

Et un Hulk détendu était un Hulk moins dangereux.

"- Où est Stark ?"

"- Où est mon frère ?"

Natasha fit la grimace.  
En allant chercher le sceptre, elle n'avait pas raté la bouteille d'alcool vide sur le sol, les deux verres et les vêtements épars.

"- Je crois que je sais mais…"

"- Nat…."

"- Venez…"

Ils suivirent tous la jeune femme.

Horrifié, Thor ramassa morceau par morceau la vêture de son frère.

"- Qu'elle ignominie Stark a-t-il fait subir à mon frère !"

Là, tout de suite, Thor était prêt à arracher la tête de l'humain.

"- Silence !" Siffla Banner qui avait rétrécit au vol.

Natasha poussa la porte pas fermée de la chambre.  
Elle grimaça.

"- Gagné."

Roulés en boule dans le grand lit, le milliardaire et le dieu dormaient du sommeil épuisé de l'orgasme.

Un éclair brutal zébra le ciel, vite suivit par des dizaines d'autres, suffisamment pour réveiller Tony mais pas Loki qui cuvait encore.

"- ANTHONY STARK !"

Tony ouvrit un œil. Il retint une grimace en constatant la présence des Avengers sans sa chambre et de Loki dans ses bras. Sans compter qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas "libéré" de sa présence, présence qui avait l'éveil et les infimes mouvements qu'il avait fait reprenait consistance.

"- Thor…"

"- Comment… Comment…."

Tony eut un sourire absolument satisfait

"- Ben quoi ? Crise terminée les enfants !"

Steve en resta les bras ballants.

Alors pendant qu'ils se cassaient le cul à tuer des aliens, monsieur Stark faisait… heu… une fondue avec l'ennemi ?

NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT !

Un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de Loki.

"- Tony….."

Thor jeta presque dehors les autres Avengers avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Il connaissait bien son frère  
Son frère était toujours TRES amoureux au réveil.

"- L'ami Stark à raison… La crise est terminée."

"- Non, mais Thor…"

"- Silence ami Barton… Stark répondra de l'honneur de mon frère plus tard. Pour l'instant…"

Un long geignement les chassa tous dans le salon où attendait Fury.

"- Alors, où est Loki ?"

"- Stark finit de le heu….mater…" Sourit soudain Banner avec un sourire presque pervers au coin des lèvres.

Thor le foudroya du regard.

Oui, bon, ca allait hein !

La crise était terminée, pas besoin d'un faire un chat à neuf queues et… non, il n'avait pas pensé ça….

"- Ton frère est bruyant." Susurra soudain Natasha lorsque les ébats de la chambre leurs parvinrent quand même, faisant ouvrir un œil immense à Fury.

"- Dois-je comprendre ce que j'entends ?"

"- Il semblerait" Confirma Steve, toujours écarlate.

"- Mon frère ne fait jamais rien à moitié, amie Romanov." Confirma Thor

Puis ils fuirent tous jusqu'au quinjet.

Même Fury n'eut pas le courage d'aller déranger les deux zozos pour les arrêter.

Fraternisation avec l'ennemi, attaque sur la terre….

"- Père sera heureux de voir mon frère casé." Lâcha soudain Thor, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Puis Fury réalisa ce que cela voudrait éventuellement dire.

Stark ? Prince ?  
Ho bordel de merde…..

Une nouvelle crise en perspective


End file.
